


Party time!

by modzy78



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: #Fruits Basket Advent Calendar, Canon Compliant, Day 8 - Momiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modzy78/pseuds/modzy78
Summary: Momiji hosts a party for all the zodiac members who aren't busy on Christmas.
Collections: Fruits Basket Advent Calendar





	Party time!

**Author's Note:**

> This is set near the end of season 2 of the anime, like most of my advent offerings. It continues on from his conversation in Haru's story.

Momiji Sohma adjusted the reindeer antlers sticking out of his blond hair. He looked at the low table and smiled, hopping in place. Everything looked perfect. He couldn't wait for his friends to arrive, even though there was one he desperately wished he could have invited. The doorbell rang, and he bounded to the door.  
"Kagura! Merry Christmas!" He enveloped her in a hug and kissed her cheeks. She hugged him back warmly. It was so rare that they could safely hug someone of the opposite gender. "Here! I have something for you to wear!" He put a pair of antlers on her head. " I hope you like them."  
"Thanks. They're really nice." Kagura laughed and held out a package. "Merry Christmas!"  
Momiji opened it to find a stocking full of sweets. "Thank you! I love it!" He hugged her again.  
Kagura looked around. "Looks like I'm the first one here."  
"Ja, but I've invited loads. Haru's going to try to stop by with some games. And Hiro and Kisa are coming. Yuki's got Student Council, so he can't make it."  
"What about Kyo-chan?" Kagura tried not to sound too interested, but Momiji wasn't fooled. Possibly because he understood what she was going through.  
"He's going to the dojo. You know how grumpy he gets when he's invited to do something. Especially if Tohru isn't around."  
Kagura frowned. "Why didn't you ask him with Tohru-kun around?" The doorbell ringing saved Momiji from having to answer.  
A young pair stood in the doorway. "Kisa! Hiro! Merry Christmas!" Momiji offered them hugs. Kisa shyly accepted with a smile. But Hiro groaned.  
"What's your deal, rabbit? Aren't you getting a bit old to hug everyone? And shouldn't you ask first? You're going to get into trouble someday."  
"Hiro-kun," whispered Kisa. "Please be kind to Momiji. He was nice enough to invite us." She nervously held out a box. "Mom made cookies for us to share. I hope that's okay."  
"It's better than okay! Cookies are the best! Especially homemade ones!" Momiji laughed and put a halo on Kisa's head. "This is for you to wear!" She smiled. Momiji held out a Santa hat. "And this if for you, Hiro!"  
"Do you expect me to wear that?" Hiro sneered at the hat. "How old do you think I am?"  
"I think you'd look nice in it." muttered Kisa. Hiro's face reddened as he took the hat and angrily put it on.  
"Fine. I'll wear the stupid hat. Are you happy now?" Kisa smiled and nodded. "Oh, and Mom made me bring this. It's mochi balls."  
"Danke!" Hiro rolled his eyes as he handed it over and they both entered.  
Momiji served drinks as they began to fill their plates. The bell rang again. "Haru! It's great to see you!" He hugged the taller boy.  
"You act like we didn't just see each other at school." Haru held up two bags. I brought some snacks from the convenience store. And some games."  
"Oh, what games did you bring?"  
"A nice variety. A racing video game. A karaoke video game. A drawing game. And this." He held up box. Hiro gaped.  
"Monster Murder Mystery? What kind of game is that? That's not for Christmas!"  
"It's a mystery. And Christmas is a mystery. So why not?"  
Hiro shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't get you at all, and I don't think I want to."  
Haru looked around as he accepted a Santa hat and started to fill his plate. "Is this everyone?"  
"Ja. Yuki had Student Council, and Kyo had the dojo."  
"What about Torhu?" Kisa's face darted up at Haru's question.  
"I didn't invite her."  
"Why not? She's always such fun. I'm sure she would have come," said Kisa with tears in her eyes. Hiro looked like he was fluctuating between concern for Kisa and relief that Tohru wouldn't be taking Kisa's attention.  
Momiji put a finger on his mouth in thought. "I was worried because it's at my place. Tohru would have to come into the main estate. I thought it might be too risky, especially so close to New Year's." Kisa's eyes widened in fear as Haru nodded.  
"Man, I wish Kyo-chan would have come. It would have been nice to have had some Tohru-free time with him." Kagura immediately realized how that sounded. "That was awful of me. Just pretend I didn't say it." They all nodded in understanding and returned to their food.  
It was a fun party. Even Hiro occasionally slipped up and showed he was having fun. All too soon, everyone returned to their homes and families. Momiji looked at the stars and made a wish.  
"I wish that I find someone special to spend Christmas night with." An image flashed through his head and he shook his head. "No. Not her. I want someone whose heart can fully be mine." He closed the door and put his hand over his chest with a bowed head. "I'm certain it will happen. I just have to have hope for a little bit longer."

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be fun to have some of the characters we don't see together as much interact. I hope I kept them relatively in character.


End file.
